Damon Zikill reposted and changed
by MiLady Jinx
Summary: Harry Potter raised in another realm after that faitful night, he's not human and has a family, but also a dark past. Slash later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Harry Potter, so don't sue.

Please read and review

Will be Slash later on- so if u don't like dont read please.

Also aurthor notes are # and placed at bottom of pg.

_Harry Potter has disappeared from the Wizarding World the night of Voldermort's defeat. It wasn't by Albus but another that took Harry to another realm. 10 years later Harry shows up at Hogwarts as a transfer student from another realm that resides in Siberia with his guardian. _

_Speech-_

**_Bold, italicized, and underlined is Royal Feline_**

_Speech in Latin or another human language besides English is underlined and italicized_

**_Serpent Speech is in bold and italicized_**

000000000000000000 Lady Jinx000000000000000000000000

"Albus, Albus! The transfer student and his guardian from Siberia are in the entrance hall right now!" Minerva McGonagall panted out as she barged into the headmaster's office. She still couldn't understand the reason for having the stairs non-moving during summer. It was unreal how tiring those bloody stairs were to travel up and down.

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape whipped around at the same time startled. Together they stood up and walked towards the entrance hall.

"Albus I thought the transfer student wasn't supposed to get here until 4… We've been playing chess for **3 bloody **hours!" Severus exclaimed as he checked his watch while walking down the stairs with Albus.

Albus just smiled and offered a lemon drop eyed twinkling as they approached the entrance hall.

The sight that greeted the Headmaster and the two teachers was astounding to say the least.

There, in the entrance hall stood a tall man of 6'3", with long bronze hair and slightly slanted aqua-teal eyes. He was young about only 18, well muscled but light and graceful in appearance and had sharp fangs. He was resting his left hand on the shoulder of a slightly small 10-year-old boy.

The boy looked nervous in the light and his Alexandrite eyes 1 changed back and fourth in color as the stone would do. His black hair was in 2-inch natural spikes with the tips blood red and bangs that went in every direction.

The boy was lithe and with cat-like grace, and would certainly grow into every bit of the aristocrat that his features proclaimed with its elegance and almost feminine beauty.

He grinned nervously showing fangs and a sleek black tail appeared to unwind from his waist and swish in agitation.

Both figures were dressed in long black robes that were some type of fur from Siberia no doubt.

"Ah yes- you must be the transfer student though I must say you don't look old enough to be a first year? Oh and you would be Mr.?" Albus asked questioned calmly.

The silent question of 'what are you?' was understood by all but the boy.

The boy scooted closer to his guardian to reframe from slinking into the shadows as his guardian answered.

"I am Ivan Zikill a Spirit Tiger and this is my brother and charge Damon Zikill a Spirit Sager. _2_ Damon is not quite 11 yet, but he has been schooled from the age of 3 in many forms of things…" Ivan trailed of slightly, purposely leaving _what_ those things _were_ out.

"What on earth is a Spirit Sager?" Minerva asked quietly and Severus answered.

"As an Animagus Minerva- you can turn into an animal at whim, but as a Spirit animal, a Tiger or Sager in this case, they **_are_** part of that creature. It's spirit came and formed with them while they were still in their mother's womb and as such they are born part animal. A Sager itself is a rare magical creature, thought extinct by most as it hasn't been seen in nearly a decade, that is part Siberian Tiger and part Saber Tooth Tiger. "

His voice was slightly awed with the thought and Minerva was stunned by the knowledge that a person could be _part_ animal.

"Ah quite right my boy." Albus concluded.

Ivan nodded and Damon growled softly at his elder brother in the cat language that not even Minerva could understand fully, as it was for the royal cats 3.

Ivan studded his little brother closely before another soft growl from his little brother had him smirking and he called out his own answer, watching with a smile as his brother bounded out of the castle and into the forest to hunt.

Turning around Ivan spoke, "Forgive Damon, he is but a child despite all his teaching and his hard life…" The last was said softly and only Severus heard as he filed it away for later.

"Aw some of the best things in life are a child's innocence." Albus stated dreamily.

"Dumbledore." Ivan sounded sharply and became serious.

"Damon might be a child but is far from innocent in **_wizard _**standards. Remember the laws and hierarchy of a Spirit Creature. Keep that in mind as Damon is a Prince in our Realm and as such has the rights to demand death on any being, be it a human or creature. He does not have qualms with death and has seen much unfortunately."

A pregnant pause, "The laws of the Spirit Creature rank far above the laws of Wizards, it is in the _Book of Time_."

"Remember well because all Cats are the fiercest protectors of their clans, and cubs are cherished and by the laws to be put first before anything, not that the law is needed."

"Damon is only a yearling to our world, and mother is always watching in the shadows…" Ivan trailed off and walked over to the entrance doors and gave a loud cat call.

A few minutes later Damon slinked in from the shadows as if he was born from them his mouth had a slight trail of blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"Come now Damon, we have to get your school supplies for tomorrow." Ivan told his brother as he tossed his brother a handkerchief.

Damon looked up at his brother, his eyes changing colors with excitement but whipped of blood and handed the cloth back.

**_Oh, oh, oh can I get a pet! Damon chirped excitedly in cat. _**Damon asked excitedly in Cat speech.

With a soft smile Ivan nodded.

"Might I suggest that Severus go with you two, he knows were the shops are and can be a guide." Albus interrupted.

"What? Fine, fine I will go with you." Severus muttered as he scowled at Albus who had drafted him unwillingly.

With a nod of thanks Ivan and Damon melted into the darkness and followed Severus outside the castle.

"That boy seems familiar doesn't he Albus?" Minerva asked quietly.

Albus nodded, "That he does. That he does."

**000000000000** Diagon Alley **00000000000**

"Damon."

The name was called gently and in an instant the young boy was next to his brother in a dignified manner that portrayed the teachings of courts and royalty.

"I must know how you do that. I teach many first years and have only found out that fear is the only way to get their work done." Severus contemplated as he watched Damon look to his brother before getting a nod and walking into a pet store.

Ivan sighed heavily.

"With Damon, one does not raise their voice. If it happens someone will pay, and I do not mean by him. He has had a terrible past and is now clingy to myself and mother." Ivan supplied.

At Severus's quirked eyebrow he elaborated, "When Damon was 5 he was kidnapped by my father's recently fired Commanding General. We had all out searches going on in 4 different realms to find Damon and his kidnapper but it hadn't been any use."

Ivan shook his head in remembrance.

"It wasn't till 4 years latter that we found Damon in the realm of Dark Warlocks. He was just 9 and had been beaten and starved for years. He was mentally and physically a wreck. It took us near 3 months before we could be within five feet of him and then nearly a year before he could be left in a room alone without Mother or I."

A grim smile and a long pause had Severus thinking that was it but Ivan continued.

"We never got much out of Damon except that he had been sold to a Potions Expert for potion testing."

Severus gasped and became slightly green and wide-eyed.

"For 4 years my little brother was beaten, starved, tested, and molested. He never told us but we found out with his nightmares. Luckily the Potions Expert's wife stopped him from raping Damon, but that was it. He's been abused so badly by that man that he goes into flashbacks and panic attacks if someone raises their voice." Ivan softly ended his eyes flashing angrily.

With a gentle tug at Ivan's sleeve he looked down to see Damon smiling and holding a Shadow Jaguar cub in his arms.

**_That's a cute Shadow Jag, Damon. What is his name?_** Ivan questioned as he patted the cub that growled and swatted at his hand with claws unsheathed.

**_HER name is Lie. She asked for me to buy her and I did, but she didn't have a name. I'm not in trouble am I?_** Stressing _her_ Damon replied before the last was whispered meekly.

**_No, no of course you're not in trouble. Lie, by the way, is a very pretty name for her. She will be a good familiar for you._** Ivan reassured before looking at Severus once Damon was glowing at the praise.

"The down side of being raised as a Royal Spirit Sager in our realm and them being taken and living in the Dark realm of Demons and Warlocks is that he can only understand Demon and Royal Cat language, though he is also fluent in the serpent tongue and can understand a little human tongue but I'm not sure what all he knows, he loves languages and soaks them up like a sponge. But you can ask him yourself if you know Latin or Russian." Ivan told Severus.

Severus looked stunned before nodding and looking at Damon he asked,_How many languages can you speak?_

Looking confused and a bit skittish Damon looked first at Ivan who nodded before asking, _What is language? Is that the same as speaking in tongues?_

Severus looked at Ivan who nodded before looking back at Damon and nodded a yes to him.

_Then I am fluent in three human languages; they being Russian, Latin, and Egyptian. I can sort of understand bits of English as well as Japanese. I am fluent in Elvin, Werewolf, Werecat, Serpent, Feline, Valkyrie, and Sprites. Those are it for this realm._ Damon concluded.

Severus looked astounded, _And what in all the realms?_

Thinking a bit Damon answered somewhat reluctantly, _Demon, Dark Creatures, Spirit Creatures, Royal Feline, and Royal Tongue of any realm. That's drilled into a Royal at birth as well as most of the others, but some I have picked up by being there or need._ Damon shivered a bit at the last and Lie licked his face.

Severus nodded and slowly they continued shopping.

It wasn't till Damon was being fitted in his school clothes that anything else interesting happened.

Damon was being led to a stool next to a blond boy. Damon thought he looked like he came from a royal family with his looks.

"Hogwarts? I'm going as well. Father's down getting my quills and mother's shopping for caldrons. So what house are you going to be in?" The blond shot out.

Damon looked confused and tried saying slowly, "No 'stand English."

He blond looked put off before trying again, "Swedish?"

Damon shook his head and responded in English, "Latin or Russian."

With a smirk the blond renewed his speech in Latin.

_I am going to Hogwarts. My father's home watching over the lands, my mother is at a dining party with potential allies. My brother is getting potion ingredients. I have no knowledge of what houses are._ Damon replied to the questions.

_Well Houses are what Hogwarts is separated into. There are 4 houses; they're Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. I'll be in Slytherin most likely; my entire family has been in there- Oh by the way my names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. What's yours?_ The blond, Draco finished off.

_I have no idea on what house I'll be in as my family and I live elsewhere and my entire family has always been home schooled by the best. It is nice to meet you and my name is Zikill, Damon Zikill. _Damon finished.

_So are you a pureblood?_ Draco asked with a slight sneer.

_I am of Royal blood,_ came Damon's answer as he had no idea what the other boy meant.

_Oh. So your family are all witches and wizards like mine right?_ Draco pushed on wanting a clear answer.

Not understanding the question Damon was silent and shifted nervously, but a new voice interrupted.

_My son is a Prince in our realm. He has purer blood than most. But by your standards then he is also a pureblood. Both his birth parents were pureblood though none knew his mother came from a long line of squibs and so she grew up thinking she was a mudblood._ The voice growled lightly in warning to drop the question as it had been answered.

Damon instantly knew who it was and turned towards a tall slim woman with long blood red hair and baby blue eyes.

_Mother! I thought you had a dining engagement._ Damon chirped as she swept him into a tight hug.

_Yes I had, but you are much more important. Now where is that brother of yours?_ She demanded lightly.

_Behind you both_, came the soft voice of Ivan.

_Good because if you were not watching Damon properly I would have had to dish out punishment._ The woman warned.

As if suddenly remembering something Damon turned back to Draco who looked put out and chirped, _Mother, Elder brother, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco this is my mother, Rosetta Zikill, and this is my Elder brother Ivan Zikill._

_Pleased to meet you Mr. Malfoy, are you a friend of Damon?_ Rosetta asked carefully watching the blond boy.

_Of course he is Mother, well if he wants to be that is._ Damon responded before blushing at not asking Draco first.

Turning to Draco he extended his hand formally, _Care to be my friend?_

With a real smile Draco caught his hand and they shook.

_Yes Ma'am I am your son's friend and the pleasures all mine._ Draco responded as he kissed Rosetta's knuckles.

He shook hands with Ivan as well.

_Damon- please take Lie here. She's been biting at me all day._ Ivan replied in annoyance.

With a yip of excitement Damon gently took the cub that instantly settled in Damon's arms.

_Brat._ Ivan hissed making the other's laugh.

Once all got the required and needed dress robes and supplies, Draco went off to find his family, as the Zikill's all went back to Hogwarts were Ivan said Severus had gone back to earlier.

They're mother wanted to have a chat with the Headmaster and Ivan would keep Damon occupied till the talk was over.

**_Can I Dark Fire Travel, Mother? _**Damon asked with big-doe-bright eyes that his mother could never resist.

She nodded while Ivan snickered and ducked to miss a whack upside the head, no one yet had been able to resist that look.

In a portal like black fire with Alexandrite lightning streaking through it, Damon appeared back at the Hogwarts grounds.

The same black fires with aqua-teal for his brother and baby blue lightning streaks for his mother they appeared respectfully.

Smiling at Damon, who loved to travel by Dark Fire and was a master manipulator of it, his mother swung down and picked her cub up making him squeal in surprise and delight.

With a smirk in place Ivan took his brother's lithe form from their mother and together they all trudged into the Great Hall.

It was to a stunned silence that greeted them and then there was uproar of noises as all the Staff was now present and pointing wands at the Family, one fired off a spell and it hit Damon who promptly froze.

Damon whimpered in fear, he couldn't move and was instantly brought into a flashback: _In the dark cellar in a small damp cage sat Damon. His large eyes wide with fright and he was no older than 8 and extremely dirty and abused. All around his was uproar of noises. _

_Noise of pain, torture, and anguish from all the creatures and people unlucky enough to be bought by the sick Potions Expert for his testing and his amusement. His small frame quaked with shudders when an even darker shadow fell atop his small cage and his eyes became petrified as he was forced to look into the lust filled eyes of his tormentor. _

"_Be a good little pet and swallow this potion." The man snapped harshly. Damon refused to do anything and couldn't as he was paralyzed with fear. The man became enraged and he belted the frail form with his meaty hand sending him crashing into the back of the small cage. _

_He drug the weak form out and forced Damon's mouth open only to shove the potion down it. With a choke the potion was swallowed and immediately the potion took affect._

_The pain was excruciating, and it seemed as if he was under a Warlocks Curio and an Internal Fire was raging at the same time. He could feel his blood start to boil and was clawing at himself to stop the pain while the curio made him arch and spasm. _

_Soon he felt his mind start to slip when an electrifying shock snapped his mind into the awareness of the pain. He now new what was being tested. A potion that caused as much pain as possible and after affects, as every one of the Potion Experts was, and kept the body in the land of the living. _

_The potion lasted 2 and a half hours and after the first hour the Potion Expert started to get excited and his hands stated to roam and play…"_

Damon snapped to with a terrified cat cry that sent many to cover their ears in pain at such an anguished cry.

Tears streaked down his face as his whole body shook with large tremors of pain and remembrance as the previous spell was broken from the memory.

One of the many horrible affects of a forced potion had been that in flashbacks or nightmares the pain would be real and the dormant potion would once again activate.

Ivan was murmuring softly as he tried to rock his little brother's bucking body as his mother asked, **_which potion? Damon, come on son. Which one we need to know to stop the pain!_**

Rosetta was speaking softly but was growing nervous as her son just started to thrash and buck in another wave of after affects.

**_I don't know this one Ivan. We need to know what potion, the last damn after shocks lasted 4 hours before they calmed and that was with the antidote._** She trembled slightly and snapped her finger, having switched back to Royal Cat speech in her panic.

Instantly two large bodyguard-like men appeared and bowed to their queen.

**_Send for Ian! NOW!_** She snapped and they were gone.

Ivan was trying to hold Damon's body down as it spasmed with great force. **_Mother! What's father going to be able to do?_** Ivan questioned his mother in worry.

**_I don't know but he does know most of the potions Damon was forced to take._** She was getting hysterical as a sickening crack was heard from Damon's collarbone.

He went rigid from a brief moment in-between the after shocks.

Severus snapped out of his void when Damon's small body stilled and hurried over to see.

"It looks like he is being curioed. What is causing this?" He questioned as he helped hold Damon down as the shocks started up again.

"Remember me telling you about the flashbacks? Well this is part of them…Do to a cruel moment of sick pleasure that bastard forced Damon to consume a potion that made all flashbacks and nightmares become real in a sense. All the potions that he was forced to take would lie dormant in his body till a specific dream of that potion and then they would reactivate." Ivan called over Damon's thrashing body having switched back to English for Severus.

"Good Merlin!" Severus gasped in horror but retained a hold of Damon.

When another brief pause came Ian appeared in a black and navy blue fire. He rushed over to his wife and got to her as she collapsed from hyperventilating.

Lifting her easily he then hurried over to his sons and another man. They filled him in and when another pause came Ian questioned Damon.

**_Son, come on, that's it. Tell us the potion. We need to know which one!_** He repeated this over and over again softly.

Damon was shaking and crying silently in pain as he tried to get out **_Potion 668._**

He started to spasm again and Ian replied in English, "He said that it was Potion 668. That was the Internal Curio Fire made so that he wouldn't be able to black out from pain or shock. Get a curio reliever potion. That's all we can do for this one. It was made so he would have to suffer through the tremors and after affects for 6 hours, but we can at least get rid of the spasms."

As soon as he had said curio Severus had slipped out a bottle and gently forced Damon to take it. The spasms had stopped but the shaking continued, but Damon was given some relief.

Ivan hissed in anger, "Damn that bastard! I want to bring him to life so **_I _**can kill him!"

"Damon took care of him, but now we must take care of Damon so forget about that foul creature!" Ian warned as he shifted his wife and snapped his fingers.

The same two men appeared and took the Queen with a bow before they were gone again.

Severus, Ivan, and Ian with Damon now in his arms hurried to the Infirmary now that they could move Damon.

They left a thoroughly shocked and sick Great Hall.

In the hospital wing Poppy was thankfully gone or she would have just stressed Damon out more.

Ian laid Damon down softly and cast a wandless charm on the quaking body.

With a sickening pop the collarbone grew together again and with another wave all the blood that had been spit up was now cleaned away.

"Now all we can do is wait for the rest to subside and then I mean to have a talk to these humans who dared to cause such a fierce flashback on him!" Ian growled and Ivan nodded his head in agreement as he perched beside Lie who was lying next to Damon whimpering for her owner's pain.

Severus just stayed silent as all they could do was wait for now and how he hated waiting.

0000000000 Lady Jinx 000000000

Ian made his way back towards the Great Hall. He tossed open the doors with a bang and marched up to the Headmaster.

"I want the idiot who cursed my son to be fired and I want it so they can never work in a respectable environment again- no scratch that, just take care of firing them! I'll take care of the rest; or rather Damon can decide when he is better." Ian smirked but anger overrode all other emotions.

"Now see here-" Minerva was interrupted.

"There is no see here human! He is to be fired and I will have him killed if it is my son's wish! You humans had better start reading the _Book of Time_ again." Ian snapped.

"You can't demand this!" Minerva shouted outraged!

"I'm afraid he can, Minerva. As in the _Book of Time_, Damon can kill or demand _anything_ of our unlucky Professor Quirrell as he harmed a Prince of Spirit Creatures. As King, Damon's Father has the right to have Professor Quirrell fired, and I _have_ to do so. Though I do ask you to reconsider." Albus pleaded with Ian.

With an evil smirk Ian replied, "Fire him and let Damon decide his life." With that Ian turned on his heel and walked back towards the infirmary.

000000000aurthor notes0000000

1- the jewel changes from a purplish red to green and so forth

2-_Pronounced S-A-Ger capitol A. and Zikill is pronounced Z-I-Kill capital I_

_3- meaning Tiger, Lion, Jaguar, Leopard, Cheetah, ect… any large cat_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer is on first pg.

-Is Slash but not graphic-

-there are cuss words and curse words-

00000000Lady Jinx0000000000

Back at the infirmary Ivan and Severus were watching over Damon who had quieted down after another bout of after affects.

When Ian came back in he walked straight to Damon and gently picked up his small hand and soothed it with small circles from his thumb.

**_I have had the Professor fired and his life is up to you now Damon. Do with it as you will. Now I know you are still in a great amount of pain is there anything I can do to lesson it? _**Ian questioned in concern for his youngest son.

Damon looked towards his father and with a tired smile, **_Seth- find him. He is worried and his worry causes me more pain. Please Papa, find him. _**

Ian nodded towards his smallest son before he slipped back into another round of pain.

"Watch over him Ivan, I must find Seth." With that Ian Fire traveled out of the room.

Severus watched all this with wonder before curiosity got the better of him. "Who is this Seth? How can he help Damon and how does Damon know he's worried?"

Ivan looked at Damon for a moment before his gaze caught Severus's in a steel grip. "Seth is his life mate. Seth is Prince of the Shadow Demons and when Damon was still captured he helped my father find him for a price- Damon. He has my brother in Marriage and in Bond; though he isn't aloud to re-new the bond till Damon is ready."

Severus was shocked and a bit appalled, "But he is too young! What if he thinks he's ready but isn't?"

Ivan laughed.

"He can not be forced and Seth would never do so. Damon is his life and he will do anything for him. Not to mention you are thinking in human rules. Damon is a Spirit Prince; he is legally able to do anything he wants at his age now. In our realm yearlings are the age of consent. We are part animal you must realize, we have animal needs and urges. A yearling is the age of first mating-s and as such it is rare to find one unmated."

Severus was quite for a while in deepthought, it must have been a long while as Ian returned with a taller teen.

The teen must have been Seth as Ivan and the teen both bowed slightly towards each other in equality.

Seth stood 6'2" with mid-back silver silky hair. He had aqua blue eyes and fangs with a silver cat tail. He wore a slim crown on his forehead and a golden ringlet of a crown held in his hand.

He slipped over to Damon and his eyes formally devoid of emotion became twirls of it.

**_Damon, my love, I'm hear now._** Seth leaned over and kissed Damon on the lips. As he leaned back up he placed the circlet upon Damon's head.

Seth then turned towards Severus, Ivan, and Ian.

"What happened and how much longer will the effects last?"

Severus checked his watch ad Ivan and Ian told the Prince of Shadow Demons what happened. "The affects should be ending about... now"

Damn he had been in thought for a long while.

All turned towards Damon who let out a sigh of peace as he was released from his pain.

**_Seth_** Came the week voice of Damon. **_Seth- you decide the fate of the fool. I'm too tired to._**

**_Of course love. Now who do I talk to in order to sign up for this school?_** Seth questioned Damon with a smirk.

Damon's eyes widened and he hurried to reply, **_The Headmaster Dumbledore, he will set you up. Are you serious though? Won't your father be upset that you aren't in…well in your realm anymore?_**

Seth sighed. **_He will understand my love, besides he has Mother to keep him occupied. Plus we shall not be gone long. Time is faster here, remember?_**

Damon scowled and hissed, **_Hardy har har!_**

**_Rest now love, I'll be back after talking to the headmaster._** Seth then leaned down and kissed Damon once again before turning to face Severus.

"You are a teacher here, are you not?" Not waiting for an answer he continued, "Show me this Dumbledore person, I wish to enroll."

Severus just nodded his head and led the way out of the door.

000000Lady Jinx0000000

Please review- i'm needing thoughts on where to go with this.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer is on 1st and 2nd pg. I own nothing people.

AU charcters.

Also thank you for reviewing!

Also for the one reviewer who was confused. He knew that Damon was for him and was all for saving him but wanted to make sure that he got to marry him as well as bond. He needed to have Damon's father's permision to marry so he tricked him so to speak. The bond that they have is a complete bond, one can't live completly without the other and vise versa. Basically they complete one another as a half to the other half making a whole. The reason he wanted marriage is for it to be known that one wasn't a consort or anything but that they were amarried couple. Hope this explains everything.

00000000Lady Jinx000000000

Severus was quiet and observing Seth all the way towards the Great Hall. He had no idea why the Demon Prince wanted to enroll but he could take a guess that it is because his husband was enrolled already.

"What form of Mastery do you teach here?" Seth questioned.

"Here we do not teach the Masteries, just enough to do get the students to be well rounded in their studies." Severus made a face to show just how well rounded the students ended up.

"So in other words this place is like a high school for Wizards and Witches. What a waste for Damon, I wonder why he's even bothering to go here." Seth trailed off talking mostly to himself.

Severus caught it though, "What do you mean?"

Seth rubbed his eyes but answered, "I'm not sure what all you've been told but I do know that Damon has more knowledge than most Masters in their subject. Most would consider this a set back for Damon, he is more than qualified to teach here than to be a student. I do realize though that his birth parents wanted him to school here so maybe that is why."

Severus rolled this over in his mind but they had already reached the Great Hall.

Seth strolled forward and walked up towards the teachers seats as though he owned the place.

"I have come to talk with the headmaster Dumbledore."

Dumbledore stood, "I am he."

Seth clapped his hands and smirked, "Great, now I wish to enroll for… make it 7th year."

Minerva stood up and protested as the others including Dumbledore looked stumped, "Now see here young man, you can not just come in here and be enrolled as a 7th year. You have to be 17 in order to do so or have a spouse or sibling or child that's still in school to be able to even stay at this school."

Seth cut her off before she could continue.

"Woman, first off I am not human. Second off I have a husband here. Third off I wish for him to be skipped to the grade of 7th as well."

Dumbledore had regained action at this time, "Who is this husband and how are you. Then we shall talk."

Seth grinned, "It is Damon Zikill or rather Damon Julius Zikill Slytherin. I am Seth Marcus Slytherin crown prince of the Shadow Demons. I am his husband of 7 years."

There was a gasp as people started to work some things out and it wasn't adding up.

"Damon is but turning 10, how can you be his husband-" Dumbledore was cut off by laughing.

"That's what he told you?" Snickering. "Damon, oh Hades that was good." Seth was clutching his stomach in laughter.

**_Brother told them that._** Damon appeared out of the shadows, walking towards Seth slowly.

Seth pulled him tighter and smirked as Damon gave a whimper of want. **_Take off your hiding magic love. Let them know, they have some right._**

Damon sighed but dropped his glamour. Gasps rang out all over.

There standing where a starved 10 year old should be was a 6 foot tall, lithe built, butt length silky wavy black hair, a black wolf tail, and emerald green eyed young man. He was still skinny but not sickly so and he had many scars marring his skin, but not one touched his head- except a lightning bolt scar.

"Harry." Dumbledore questioned in uncertainty, it had been only recently known that Harry Potter had disappeared and couldn't be found.

Damon just looked blankly at them and Seth answered, "He was at one time that person but hasn't been for a long time. He also does not understand English well so if you wish to talk to him then speak in either Latin or Russian or Egyptian."

_How can this be possible? Harry Potter was reported dead by his relatives._ Dumbledore asked.

_I was taken to my rightful home by Mother when I was left there. I am not human anymore, and it was no use keeping me in a human world. As to how I look like I am, well your world ages slower than the Demon World. _Damon replied.

_I thought you were part human though?_ Someone asked.

_I lost my human side when I bonded and married Seth. A human can not live in a Demon realm for long, and I had already been there for 4 years prior to marriage. I was at the end of my human life and so I let it pass on. I am now part Spirit Sager and part Shadow Demon or perhaps I should stick with being a purebred Demon Sager. _Damon laughed at the looks he was getting.

Seth hugged Damon tighter. _Since we're coming clean I guess I should as that my real and true name is Cyrus Damon James Potter Zikill Slytherin. I am the son of the late James Potter and Remus Lupin-Potter and the son of Ian Damon Zikill and Rosette Lily Zikill. Sorry for the acting all innocent and scared but I was not about to reveal myself till my husband asked me to._

_Wait son of James and Remus? That's not right you should be the son of James and Lily._ Minerva told in confusion.

_Didn't you know that my father was gay? James was with Remus but Lily faked along with them all as she was Remus's little sister and wanted her brother to keep his child. Please tell me that you know that as Remus was a werewolf he couldn't legally keep a child. Your stupid Ministry still thinks that a werewolf can produce a werewolf. That is wrong; when a child is conceived they become a Spirit Creature. Oh I guess I should tell you that I am not a Siberian Tiger cross with a Saber Tooth Tiger, I'm actually a Siberian Wolf and Saber Tooth Tiger cross. So the name Sager still stands though. Oh and if I'm coming clean change your appearance back. I miss your tail._ Cyrus announced in annoyance.

_Fine, fine._ Seth dropped his glamour and nothing changed except his tail now was actually 2 tails, 2 silver wolf tails.

_Thanks love. _Cyrus replied gratefully as he started to play with Seth's twin tails.

_Perhaps someone should tell you Mr. Slytherin that your err- papa Remus, he is not dead._ Dumbledore ventured.

Cyrus slowly turned around and all but Seth flinched in fear at the look on Cyrus's face.

_What did you say? Someone had better explain then why I was sent to live with my Aunts adopted family and not my Papa's then._ Cyrus all but growled.

_Well, um… you see, I put you at Lily's family because I thought she was your mother and that she died to protect you and that the wards around a blood relative could protect you. Your Papa is still alive but he has been sent for. He was off on his own for a long time; we all thought he was upset at loosing a pack member, not family._ Dumbledore hurried to explain.

_He's on his way here to teach this year. He should be here shortly._ Dumbledore was about to continue when the Great Hall doors opened once more and all froze as Remus Lupin walked through.

000000Lady Jinx000000

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry people. I'm eternally grateful for those that have reviewed and kept at me to update. But I am at a major block and have no idea on where to go with this story. If someone would like to take it from me than please do so, I only ask that u put me in some type of recognition for what I have done so far. If u want be my guest and change it up.

Again I'm sorry for the inconvenience for those that liked where I had gotten to on this story but I really am stuck 6 ways from Monday on this.

Yours,

MiLadyJinx


End file.
